The transport and deployment of temporary signs is used in many different professions, such as realtors, day care centers, or temporary home workers. Realtors for example place signs in yards to inform people that a particular parcel may be for sale, or that an open house event may be taking place.
Small signs, such as those made of ¼ inch metal poles are currently used by some. A larger sign may draw more attention, however the larger sign may be impossible or inconvenient to transport and/or set up.
What is needed is a large attractive sign, which is lightweight, and can be collapsible and deployable.
The present invention is a real estate marketing accessory with exterior and interior bases that were designed for multiple business applications, along with avoiding the problems with currently used sign products. The parts can ban be dismantled and placed into the storage bag for easy transport and available for immediate ground installation at the next listing appointment or used with an interior base in an office or product show. The unique telescoping pole and cross bar are important for the sing to be quickly dismantled or assembled from/to a storage bag and extending to one that is nearly six (6) feet tall. It weighs about 18 lbs and takes approximately 10 minutes to assemble or disassemble. This means a small person can manage the process and transport as needed. Many realtors are women and such ease is meaningful to them. In addition, this new and distinctive product advertises for both a quality property and professional realtor. Image is everything!
There are two major parts to the product with associated smaller parts: First, the two different bases: The exterior base is standard while the interior base is an option. The second part is the telescoping upright PVC post with the cross bar to hold an advertising sign with adjustable position clips. The cross bar is counter balanced to off-set the weight of the realtor's sign so that the pole maintains its upright position. A solar light is optional and provides night time visibility.
These two different steel, powder coated bases that support the telescoping PVC pole. The exterior use one can easily be driven into the ground even when the ground is frozen in northern climates. The four “prongs” on the bottom provides extra stability in any type of soil, especially sand and very soft soil, where most other posts eventually lean if not cemented in place.
The interior base has wheels to be easily moved about in an office or building with or without the telescoping pole assembled. Some users have found it convenient to have both types of bases. One to leave in the ground and the other when using at vendor or product shows or conferences: Just pick up the PVC parts leaving the exterior base in place and use the sign on an interior base for a conference, vendor show or office and then replace it afterwards on its alternate base.
How this product differs from others that are typically used in the business.
1. The metal signs rust and are utilitarian in appearance. These are known to damage cars and clothing when transported and being set up. The Best Portable Sign does not have sharp edges and has a protective storage bag. The metal exterior base is powder coated to prevent rusting.2. The wooden fixed poles are usually installed by a company after being ordered by the realtor. These are awkward and need a strong person to dig a hole to install and later the strength to lift and remove. There is also a fee for service by a sub-contracting firm. Installation and removal with the associated service fees means a time delay after a property listing is signed and may be as long as a week to ten (10) days! Seasonal installs are further delayed when the ground is frozen. Contrast that to an immediate notice to the area that the property is now for sale. The Best Portable Sign can be installed immediately after a listing appointment in approximately 10 minutes even in the winter. Time is money in business!
Since the pieces are separate, easy to handle and lightweight anyone can assemble or dismantle it. The base is designed with the shape and stabilizing prongs for sand and other soft soils to maintain an upright position and support the weight of the realtor's sign by counter pressure. The wooden poles tend to lean in soft soils unless otherwise supported.
3. Durability. A property listing may lost for a very short period of time or extend into years. The powder coated base and PVC materials maintain quality appearance for the time involved. The parts are durable with an extended life time and seldom need replacing.4. Ease of use and versatile; Transportable and easily stored in a car or home when not in use. A smaller sized person can manage and lift the various parts. The multiple use feature with the bases means that it can be used and applicable to many opportunities to advertise a property realtor.5. Appearance: It is a new attractive, eye-catching product and the design has its own distinct appearance. It maintains the upright position when placed into the ground, along with the realtor's sign on the counter balanced cross bar support.